


ART: How does it feel?

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, First Time, M/M, NSFW Art, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: How does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> This pic I did of Data and Geordi is rather old. This is Data with his emotion chip. And there is of course visorless Geordi with him. I hope you like it. Done in Prismacolor markers. I hope to post some fic of them soon. :)
> 
> Characters belong to Paramount.


End file.
